


Hang Out With Yuri & Beka

by Not_Yourcrybaby



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Otabek has a sister, Pansexual Yuri, Victor spelled as Viktor, demisexual otabek, they start out as friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Yourcrybaby/pseuds/Not_Yourcrybaby
Summary: The daily life of Yuri and Otabek.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Yuri tried to calm down. He was insanely anxious, about coming to Otabek’s house to meet his family. He tried listening to his lofi playlist but that didn't help. He then tried to do some of his schoolwork, but then he got tired of it. The bus stopped at the bus stop and Yuri forced himself to stand up. Yuri looked out the window and saw a familiar motorcycle parked near the stop. Yuri took a deep breath and walked out. 

He got off the stairs of the bus and looked at the body in front of him. The black haired man smiled. “Yura, you made it,”he said with a soft smile. Yuri felt some of his anxiety calm down. He reached up and wrapped his arms on the taller boy’s body. “It’s good to see you Beka,”said Yuri. He pulled away from the hug and saw the huge smile on his face that warmed his heart. Otabek was wearing the same clothes that he wore when they first met. It made Yuri’s heart start up. It really did, especially when Yuri got on the back of his motorcycle. 

“Are you ready?”asked Otabek. Yuri really wanted to say no but he quickly shook his head. Otabek started the motorcycle and Yuri wrapped his arms around his waist. They started off ready to leave for Otabek’s house. 

“You know you don't have to be worried,”said otabek. “I’m not worried Beka,”replied Yuri laying his head on Beka’s back. Otabek smiled knowing that it was a lie. He was a little nervous as well. His parents loved to take in children and he was scared that they were going to embarrass him. Not only that his little sister might also help, since she was obsessed with skating. 

They stopped and Yuri picked up his head. In front of them was a cute little suburban home. Otabek parked the bike on the curb. He watched as Yuri looked at his childhood home. He offered his hand to the blonde beauty and helped him off the bike. Yuri tooked the hand and with a cute blush connected their fingers together. “Just a little,”Yuri said looking down at their hands. Otabek smiled and looked down at Yuri’s smaller hand in his. 

“You ready to go”asked the darked haired skater. Yuri pushed a strand of hair out of his eyes “Ready as i’ll ever be”. The two walked over to the front door. Otabek pulled out his house key and opened the door. As soon as Yuri walked in a girl tumbled into him. He fell in the doorway with a confused smile. The girl looked up at him. She had short black hair that was in twin tails. She had the same beautiful eyes of Otabek. She smiled and he could see that one of her front teeth was missing. 

“Your Yuri Plsikey! Oh my god it’s so nice to meet you! You’re my inspiration really”she said. Yuri smiled at the girl but mostly because she looked like Otabek. “Ori got off him,”said Otabek. She picked up the girl with seemingly no effort. “Bek put me down. I wasn't going to hurt him, I just wanted to talk to him. And get him to marry me”she said. Yuri turned a bright red at the younger one’s statements. “Ori, that's illegal and you don't even know him”said Otabek. Otabek put her down and helped Yuri up. 

“You’re only saying that so you can have him,”wined the girl. Otabek blushed but didn't deny that. “Welcome to the family”he said instead. Yuri looked at the laced fingers of his and Otabek and smiled. “Welcome to the family huh?”


	2. Chapter 2

Yuri frowned as he tried to get in the skating mood. He was wearing his airpods and playing the music he wanted to do for his free skate. She was wearing a black skin tight t-shirt with no design so Yakaov wouldn't yell at him. Then he had on plain black tights. He was wearing Otabek’s fingerless gloves mostly because it looked cooler than him. His hair tie was on his wrist. 

Mila and some of the new girls that Yakaov was coaching were laughing and giggling. He skated over to Georgi. “What’s going on”he asked the goth man. Georgi shrugged. “I think Viktor and Yuuri kiss or something. Anyways, I saw how you’re thinking of doing your routine. I was thinking that it looked like a more angst story you're trying to tell”said the goth. “I’m going for a Romeo and Juliet type story. So if you read the book in the first half Romeo is like a total flirt and is constantly flirting with women, the story I'm telling is about how Juliet feels about it”said Yuri. 

“That’s dark, i love it!”replied the guy. Yuri turned around about to skate off when he bumped into a chest. Yuri looked up and saw Otabek. He was wearing a matching black shirt and tights. “Beka”yelled Yuri. The blonde jumped into his arms to which Otabek quickly wrapped his arms around him. “What are you doing here”asked Yuri. He peered up into his best friends eyes. Beka laughed and spun Yuri arould. “I transferred rinks, since my parents wanted to visit Russia and help my cousin move. I’ll be here permanently”replied the dark hair boy.

“That’s amazing,”said Yuri skating holding Otabek’s hand. The two skated across the ice. “Why didn't you tell me though”asked the blonde. Otabek laughed and was about to respond until he heard a scream. The two turned to see Viktor and Yuuri. Yuuri was holding Viktor as the silver haired man was freaking out. “Viktor, what's wrong”asked Yuuri. Yuri pulled Otabek over to Viktor and Yuuri to see what’s up. 

“It’s so cute! Yuuri, our son is growing up”cried Viktor. “Viktor has a son,”asked Otabek, Yuri just shrugged. “Viktor, we don't have a son. I have no idea what you're talking about”replied Yuuri who was really confused. Viktro pushed Yuuri away and skated over to Yurio and pulled him over to present him to his lover. “This is our son”. Yuuri still looked confused. 

“I’m not your son, old man”yelled Yuri. “He’s growing up,”cried Viktor holding Yuri tight to his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Otabek cuddle while talking about why Yuri doesn’t like Viktor and Yuuri.

Yuri smiled when Otabek walked over with a popcorn bowl. The grayish blue eyes lit up. ¨I'm so glad it's off season or Lila would kill me for eating that¨replied Yuri. Otabek chuckled and he sat down. Yuri was wearing a black crop top that you would never see him wear outside in the cold of Russia. A pair of Viktor´s old flannel pajama bottoms. 

Otabek sat down next to him. He wore the same basic pajamas, as Yuri calls it. A tank top and some black tights. Yuri turned to Otabek and held up his phone. Otabek rolled his eyes and leaned in with the popcorn bowl and smiled into the camera as they took a photo. They took a cute photo and Yuri quickly posted it. 

¨So what are we watching¨asked Yuri looking up at Otabek with pure innocent eyes. ¨Were watching The Secret of the Kells¨he said. Yuri gasped happily and cuddled up to the dark haired man. Beka smiled and turned the movie on. 

They were watching intensely. Yuri because he loved the movie because of how artist it is, Otabek was watching to know why Yuri likes it. Suddenly the darked haired boy turned to see his phone light up with a massage. Yuri paused the movie and looked at the other boy. He picked up their phone and looked at his phone. It was a post he was tagged in. He looked at the photo and signed. It was a photo of Viktor and Yuuri in a similar position ready to watch a movie. 

Yuri looked so angry. He pulled out his phone with his cute cat phone case. ¨Beka we need to take a photo¨said Yuri. Otabek put his arm around Yuri and laid his head on his head. Yuri laid on his chest and snuggled up to him. He snapped the photo and Yuri quickly sent it off. 

¨Yuri why do you not like Viktor and Yuuri¨asked his best friend. Yuri signed and hugged Otabek. ¨When i first met Viktor i looked up to him. He was what I wanted to be. I was the youngest at the rink and I had to fight to get his attention. He had so many students. When I made it to being in Yakov top two I was so happy. I thought i was going to be a young Viktor but he was so mean. He called me average and many other things. While he would hang around all the other skaters he would stay away from me. The only reason he made me that promise was because I was getting attention. I'm angry at Yuuri because during their first stages of their relationship it could have been what our relationship would be like¨said Yuri. 

Otabek didn't know what to say so he just pulled Yuri into a hug. ¨You don't need him¨he replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beka and Yura watch the She-ra reboot finale. No spoilers.

¨Beka!!¨yelled Yuri. He ran downstairs to his grandfather's house all the way to the kitchen. He found Otabek making eggs. ¨What's going on¨asked Otabek, turning around. Yuri looked insanely excited. ¨The last season of She-ra reboot is out¨said Yuri. He quickly grabbed plates letting the info sink in. Otabek widened his eyes and started to grab things as well. He picked up the eggs and put them on plates. 

They two walked over to the couch and sat down. They pulled up Netflix and started to watch. 

*After the movie*

Otabek and Yuri sat there with tears in their eyes. ¨Catadora is cannon¨he whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stalking

Otabek signed as he watched Yuri get dressed. Otabek was wearing an Angele graphic t-shirt that Yuri had thrown at him. He threw on a pair of blue jeans that he had brought here.  
¨Why are we doing this?¨he asked the blonde. Yuri pulled on a blue tank top after he put on his blue jeans. ¨Because if they do something embarrassing i need blackmail¨Yuri replied. He reached into Otabek´s bag and pulled out his jean jacket. 

Otabek has given up on stopping Yuri from stealing his clothes. He honestly didn't care and liked how Yuri would wear his clothes. He grabbed his cute black choker with a star charm on it. Otabek walked over to Yuri to help him put it on. ¨You look pretty¨he said. He watched as Yuri flushed under the praise. 

¨We don't have time let´s go¨yelled Yuri. Otabek smiled and the two walked out of the hotel room. They quickly texted their friend who was an Uber. The two walked downstairs and walked outside. Yuri was typing on his phone as well as tracking Viktor. Viktor and Yuuri had put a tracker on his phone not knowing it could go both ways. ¨There having dinner at Sakura¨said Yuri. 

The driver nodded and started the car. Otabek signed and looked over to the bonde. He must rather stay home with Yuri and watch a bad romance movie. He looked out the window and saw a huge building with the words Sakura on it. Yuri and him walked out and they walked in waving at their friends. The two walked through the door and a waiter smiled at them. 

They found a booth near where Viktor and Yuri are. ¨Are we getting food?¨asked Otabek. ¨We can¨Yuri agreed. A waiter walked up. When they walked away Viktor and Yuuri were gone. About to check his phone Otabek grabbed his phone. Yuri looked confused. ¨How about we enjoy our own date¨he said. Yuri smiled and agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing

Yuri tried not to blush. He and Otabek were at the fair. He and Otabek had gone into the tunnel of love since they had done everything already. He couldn't help but think of this as a date, so he tried to hide it. Otabek turned to him and offered him some of the cotton candy. Yuri smiled and grabbed a piece and ate it. He allowed it to dissolve into his mouth. 

He let out a sign. What was Yuuri telling him again? He remembered briefly of the conversation. He was lying on top of Viktor trying to suffocate him. He said that telling someone their feelings really did help. He turned to Otabek and saw that he was staring at him. Yuri blushed a bit and then turned away trying to calm his beating heart.

¨Yura i need to tell you something¨said the taller man. Yuri turned around to look at him. Otabek looked conflicted and that was not normal on his face. He was very hard to read and that was for a reason. He leaned in and kissed Yuri on his lips. It was just a simple brush of the lips. It made Yuri´s heart start up. ¨I love you¨he said. Otabek looked nervous. 

Yuri smiled. He leaned in and kissed him with a smile. ¨I love you¨replied the blonde.


	7. Chapter 7

Yuri signed as he tied his skates. He looked up when he heard a gasp. He saw a red head who got on his nerves. Mila stood there with a smirk after shaking. ¨Looks like who made a move¨said the redhead. Yuri looked so confused until she pointed at his clothes. He was wearing a black tank top and black tights. He also wore Otabek´s kazakhstan jacket. 

Yuri blushed but didn't deny anything. ¨Aww your so cute¨said Mila hugging him. ¨Hey get off¨yelled Yuri. Mila smiled and let go. ¨I can´t wait to tell Georgi¨said Mila. 


	8. Chapter 8

Yuri was wrapped up in a blanket. His eyes were red and puffy. His heart was pounding in his chest. He felt so much anxiety building up in his chest. He started to pant out of his mouth. Why can't he breath? Why was it so hard? He felt a pit in his stomach. His body was becoming warmer and warmer. 

He picked up his phone from where it was. He tried to calm his breathing. It felt like pins in his chest. He quickly pressed Otabek´s number. He waited as the phone ranged. ¨Yuri? What´s up¨said the biker. Yuri smelted salt. He touched his face and felt tears falling down. ¨B-beka¨choked out. 

  
  


¨Yura are you okay? Do I need to get a plane?¨he asked worriedly. Yuri clutched his chest as sobs racked out of his body. ¨I´m f-fine. Beka it hurts. I'm sorry once I start crying I can´t stop,¨he said with a choked laugh. ¨Yura what´s wrong¨asked Beka. Yuri finally stopped shaking but he still was crying. ¨Everything just hurts Beka. I feel like I can´t get a brake¨replied the blonde. 

¨I´ve talked to Viktor since he´s choreographing my program but he told me life will go on even if i feel this way, but that feels like the hardest part. It's so hard to be alive. I feel like the world is just pushing me down. I won last year but people are still looking down on me¨said Yuri. Otabek felt his heart break. His best friend feeling this way was devastating. His strong confident friend was in tears. 

¨Iḿ so sorry Yura. Have you tried talking to Lilia and Yakov to give you a break? We both know that they can?¨asked the lack haired boy. Yura wiped his tears off and tried to calm down. ¨I can't talk to him¨replied Yura ¨ I can´t, Viktor will give up on me. I've heard this so many times, he's told me about how sadness was the ocean and we have to swim though. But Beka it hurt and it felt so bad. I know, but sometimes you have to feel bad. Sometimes you have to cry¨replied Yura. 

¨Yuri I want you to message Yakov and tell him to ask him for one day off and if Viktor has a problem with you taking off for mental health, then you don't need him. You need rest and have a cry day and i´m coming down there to make sure you get it,¨replied the boy. Beka heard shuffling on the other end. ¨Okay i texted him¨replied the blonde boy. Otabek smiled, ¨I can book my fight now. Do you want me to stay on call?¨. Yura yawned and rubbed his red eyes. ¨Please¨. 


	9. Chapter 9

Yuri smiled at Otabek. The black haired skater had arrived in Russia a few hours ago. He stuck to his word and got on a plane as fast as he could. Yuri smiled as he looked around the store they were in. He couldn't help but notice his heart beating fastly. 


	10. Chapter 10

Viktor whined as Yuuri told him to stop talking to Otaek. Yuri was in the kitchen getting the popcorn and Yuuri was going to start the movie soon. They were going to watch a Disney movie that Yuuri was in love with. Of course it was Disney's since Yuuri. They were going to watch the Lion King. 

Yuri came out wearing a black tank with pajama bottoms matching Otabek. He was holding a bowl filled with popcorn. He sat next to tbek on the other couch and Otabek wrapped his arms around the blonde haired teen. Yuri, not even caring, cuddled closer and laid on his arm. Otabek grabbed some popcorn and tossed it into his month. Yuuri didn't seem to care but Viktor looked confused and excited. ¨Yura is there something we should know¨asked the grey haired skater. Yuri looked confused ¨no?¨ Yuuri turned around and looked at them both. Then he saw what Viktor was talking about. He smiled and pushd Viktor. 


	11. Chapter 11

Yuri smiled and launched himself at Otabek. They had just finished the completion where Yuri took first place. Otaek got third with JJ one upping him. The small blonde looked beautiful. He had his hair up at the top in a ponytail with the rest out. He had on a silvery outfit and cat ears on top of his head. A fan had thrown one on his head and he kept it on there. 

Otabek felt his heart start up. The big smile on his face made him so happy. Being the one it was directed at was even better. Yuri backed up and gave him a look of happiness. 


	12. Chapter 12

Yuri looked up at Otabek. His eyes showed. They had a beautiful blue hue that made Otabek´s heart stop. The two leaned in and their lips touched slightly. It was a small peck but it set their heart on fire. They both pulled away with matching blushes. ¨Yuri i love you¨he said. Yuri smiled and kissed him again. 


	13. Chapter 13

Yuri smiled up at his love. They were officially dating. Yuri was wearing his jacket that was way too big on him. It however made Yuri feel great. The two were walking back to the hotel together after going out dancing. They planned to go back to Yuri´s hotel room and cuddle watching some Disney movie. Then in the morning Yuri would have to go back to Russia. Alone. 

They finally made it into the hotel. They were about to go upstairs and start their movie. ¨Yurio¨yelled a voice. Yuri turned around to see Viktor being drunk leaning on Yuuri. ¨Hey Yurio, what are you doing¨asked Yuuri. He smiled at the two and Yuri just signed. ¨Were going back to Beka´s room to watch movies¨he said. 

Viktor gasped. ¨Yuri don´t do Netflix and Chill! You´re too young!¨yelled Viktor. Otabek blushed and pulled Yuri away before he exposed himself. 


	14. Chapter 14

Yura smiled at her girlfriend. Yura´s long hair was pulled back in a bun. Her blue eyes shined like oceans as she leaned on the rink. Ota smiled from on the ice. Her girlfriend was beautiful and she was the luckiest girl ever. 


End file.
